O Cavalo de Thranduil
by Lourd
Summary: Essa shortfic foi escrita para responder a pergunta que alguns leitores fizeram sobre qual teria sido a história contada por Thórin na fic 'Sorrisos'. Não é muito meu estilo. Peço que me perdoem o 'non sense'. Sem betagem.


Thrór tamborilava os dedos por sobre o braço do trono, aguardando o desfecho do singular interrogatório. Thráin andava de um lado a outro do salão, alternando meneios de cabeça e bufadas de impaciência cada vez que punha os olhos na dupla que não ousava encará-los.

- Thranduil? – finalmente perguntou.

Thórin ergueu os olhos timidamente em direção ao pai. Thráin levantou as sobrancelhas exigindo uma resposta.

- Sim, meu pai – disse o jovem.

- O cavalo do rei Thranduil? – buscou novamente pela confirmação.

Thórin e Dwalin se entreolharam.

- Thórin! – chamou Thráin.

- Sim, meu pai – confirmou novamente o rapaz.

- Faz alguma idéia do que pode acontecer a partir de seu ato inconseqüente, príncipe de Erebor? Intentava provocar um incidente diplomático?

O jovem olhava o pai, petrificado, sem conseguir formular uma resposta ou esboçar qualquer reação. Fato era que não considerara que uma simples brincadeira poderia lhe trazer tantos problemas.

- E quanto a você, Dwalin...

- Ele não teve culpa – interrompeu Thórin em uma pálida tentativa de defesa.

- Cale-se! – gritou Thráin – não é passando por cima de suas irresponsabilidades que farei com que se tornem dignos de suas barbas! E por falar nisso – comentou olhando ligeiramente em direção ao trono – por muito pouco não me animo a raspá-las de imediato!

Os rapazes levaram as mãos ao rosto. Não poderia haver desonra maior para um filho de Durin do que ser privado de sua barba.

- Contudo – disse erguendo a mão penalizado com a expressão de terror que vira na face dos jovens – não o farei.

Thórin e Dwalin relaxaram por um momento.

- Um mês de vigília noturna! – decretou fazendo os rapazes fitarem o chão – Julguem-se por satisfeitos e sumam da minha frente antes que eu me arrependa e providencie uma navalha!

A dupla apressou-se em sair da sala do trono. Quando já estava à porta, o príncipe ouviu a voz do pai.

- Thórin!

O rapaz se virou.

- Onde? – indagou Thráin.

- Em algum lugar à caminho das Colinas de Ferro – respondeu antes de cruzar a porta sem esperar que o pai disse mais alguma coisa.

Após a saída dos rapazes, os soberanos de Erebor conjecturavam...

- Poderíamos tentar recuperá-lo – sugeriu Thráin.

- Fora de questão – retorquiu o Rei sob a Montanha – não há lógica alguma em organizar uma busca por um cavalo élfico! Seu filho passou dos limites!

- Eu sei, meu pai – admitiu o príncipe – os arroubos da juventude...

Thror se levantou.

- Temo que esses arroubos ainda irão me custar a coroa!

Thráin fitou o pai meneando a cabeça sem conseguir evitar que o sorriso surgisse.

- Consegue imaginar a expressão no rosto de Thranduil ao ver um pônei no lugar de seu cavalo? Após esse trauma, tão cedo o soberano de Mirkwood não se animará a vir a Valle.

O riso contido durante o interrogatório do filho finalmente encontrou seu caminho e Thráin não mais se conteve.

Foi a vez de Thór menear a cabeça e sorrir ante a imagem que tomava forma a sua mente.

- Como esses garotos conseguiram impetrar algo assim? – indagou o Rei Sob a Montanha.

- E o pobre cavalo – completou o príncipe tentando se recompor – a essas alturas deve estar a caminho das Colinas de Ferro!

Pai e filho de se entreolharam e a risada de ambos ecoou no salão principal de Erebor.

Horas depois...

- Não sei como me desculpar, majestade – lamentou Balin pondo-se ao lado dos soberanos de da Montanha Solitária que observavam, da porta principal, a aproximação da comitiva élfica.

- Não se preocupe, meu bom amigo – disse Thráin com a mão por sobre o ombro do conselheiro.

- Vou encher Dwalin de pancada. Meu irmão precisa recuperar o bom senso!

- Não será necessário, meu caro Balin – argumentou o príncipe – já os ameacei e castiguei o suficiente, além do mais, não foi tão grave assim – disse mal conseguindo conter o riso.

Balin também sorriu.

- Têm presença de espírito, esses jovens anões – comentou.

Todavia – interveio Thrór – a pilheria vai me custar uma boa quantia. Balin, providencie uma arca repleta de jóias e objetos variados. É o único meio do qual dispomos para tentar sarar a sensibilidade élfica de nossos... vizinhos.

- Sim, majestade – assentiu o conselheiro ao se retirar.

Os soberanos de Erebor já podiam vislumbrar os detalhes da comitiva e foi difícil segurar o riso diante da imagem de Thranduil montado em um cavalo, que não o seu, e puxando pelas rédeas um pobre e inocente pônei.

Thrór coçou a barba. Thráin passou a mão pelo rosto.

- Vá até a sala do tesouro, filho – solicitou o rei – e diga a Balin que dobre a cota. Pela expressão que vejo no rosto do rei élfico, vamos precisar de pelo menos duas arcas.

Para aqueles que se compadeceram do pobre Thranduil, por este haver sido privado de sua montaria, sugiro que confiram a fic 'Elo' de nossa talentosa Ane Sekhmet que resolveu o problema de forma primorosa. (Bem mais poética) Ela se encontra entre minhas fics favoritas. É só clicar no meu perfil e conferir!


End file.
